


Man Behind the Mirror

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Celebrity!AU, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Insecure Kyungsoo thinks it's for the best if his best friend meets Kai in his stead after the man he met on this dubious dating site requests to meet up. But lo and behold, the man of his dreams looked nothing like he'd described. Kyungsoo doesn't know that he's not the only one with a hidden identity.





	Man Behind the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in May 2016, completed April 2017.  
> 2\. Cross-posted from AFF.

“Oh no.”

  
  


Kyungsoo leans forward to squint at his laptop screen before rearing back in shock at the sudden realisation of what he had done. More accurately, he is taken by surprise at what his best friend had just forced him to do.

  
  


He promptly turns to glare at Sehun. Attempts to would better describe it though. The latter would attest to the fact that a glaring Kyungsoo is about as frightening as getting stared at by a baby penguin –– adorable, really.

  
  


“Oh yes…” Sehun smirks and even gives the other his infamous eyebrow wiggle. Kyungsoo pinches his eyes shut and counts from “I” to “I want to kill you, Oh Sehun” before he actually lunges at the said male.

  
  


His best friend lets out an inhuman shriek and tries to dive out of the way, but Kyungsoo has already settled himself on the other’s stomach in record time, with his legs forming a tight hold and trapping Sehun to their living room floor. The latter wrinkles his nose in disgust when he accidentally breathes in the dust on the carpet his face was unceremoniously pressed into.

  
  


“Why do you do this to me, you brat?” Kyungsoo wails and bounces on his spot in distress. He files the grunts and pained whimpers coming from his meaty seat to the very back of his mind, ultimately having decided that punishing his best friend was warranted in this case.

  
  


“What am I going to do? I can’t take the words back now.” The almost crying man slaps at Sehun’s chest, albeit weakly.

  
  


"But you like Kai, don't you?" The younger retorts. "You've been talking to this guy for more than three months now. I was merely helping to push you in the right direction because you're too much of a coward to actually take things to the next level!" Sehun yelps when Kyungsoo continues to bounce on his stomach because ouch, though the other’s butt is squishy as hell, his weight still hurts.

  
  


Just as Kyungsoo was about to pass another comment, the notification sound goes off on his laptop and both guys whipped their heads up in perfect synchronisation.

  
  


“Shit. Shit. Shit. Holy shit.” Kyungsoo looks almost delirious with the way he is muttering unintelligible curses under his breath. “He actually messaged me back!” Sehun had to grab onto his little friend’s hands before he does some serious damage to the both of them with all the wild swinging of his upper body.

  
  


“Well, aren’t you going to see what Prince Charming replied?” Sehun jerks his head in the direction of the laptop encouragingly, but Kyungsoo shakes his head frantically and basically curls into himself the next second.

  
  


“No. No, I won’t… What if he thinks I’m a pervert and calls me a creep for even suggesting that? What if he suddenly hates me and never wants to speak to me again?” The smaller man’s eyes were blown wide open with self-induced panic and unnecessary worry, and Sehun exhales deeply because he had always found his best friend’s insecurities unsettling.

  
  


The younger quickly pushes himself off the floor, an easy feat now that Kyungsoo has released him somewhat, and settles his hands on both sides of the latter’s face.

  
  


“Hey. Calm down, Soo. You know what I always say when you’re like this.” Sehun adds, knowing all too well that if he doesn't do something to halt the other’s train of thoughts, Kyungsoo was most probably going to hurt himself again. Psychologically. The younger only smiles a couple of moments later when his best friend’s shoulders sag and his expression softens.

  
  


“W-What are you d-doing?” Kyungsoo blinks in confusion when Sehun lifts him off his body and sits him on the floor before rising to his feet and striding over to the coffee table.

  
  


“What do you think I’m doing?” The younger taunts while cocking his head to the side before bending down to read the text on the screen. Kyungsoo nibbles on his bottom lip anxiously. He might not have the courage to go over to read the other’s reply, but you can’t say he isn’t a tad bit curious.

  
  


“W-What did he say?” He bites out half a second later after spotting the slight upturn at the corner of Sehun’s lips.

  
  


“Wow” A low whistle was all the other lets out before he turns to face him, spinning the laptop screen towards Kyungsoo as well. “Why don’t you read it for yourself, Soo?” Sehun chuckles.

  
  


The said man flips himself over onto his belly and does his best impression of a hyperactive baby crawl over to Sehun to do exactly that.

  
  


OwlIneedisyourlove said at 21:09PM

 

Hey hot stuff

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

wanna meet up?

I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOU, YOU THE MAN OF MY DREAMS MY ROMEO

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Let’s get it ON tonighttt~

ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

  
  


It was what Sehun had typed and sent off in Kyungsoo's name when the latter had popped into the bathroom earlier. What pissed him off even more was how needy he had sounded; he practically sounded like he was asking for sex. And what the hell is with all the unicode emoticons?

  
  


Kyungsoo’s eyes scan down their chat history. “Hold me. I think I’m going to faint.” He whispers after the reply following his (Sehun’s) words registers in his brain.

  
  


KaiandMonggu4EVA said at 21:15PM

 

Of course... I will love to meet you, hyung.

So does that make you my Juliet?

٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶

  
  


Kyungsoo slaps himself on the cheeks a couple of times just to check if his eyes are playing tricks on him. He can’t believe that the man of his dreams even replied to his message in the first place. Not only that, he had also agreed to meet him.

  
  


Does that mean he likes me-- like really likes me and wants to take the next step with me?

  
  


“I think I’m going to faint, Hun.” Kyungsoo repeats, and Sehun barely has time to react and catch him before Kyungsoo promptly passes out after issuing his warning.

  
  


“Aish this hyung.” The younger shakes his head lightly and carries his best friend to his room to rest. “Will he actually meet this Kai person though?” Sehun mumbles to himself as he tucks Kyungsoo under his duvets.

  
  


Knowing his personality, his fears... he would either run away or probably get someone else to go in his place. He understands that Kyungsoo has grown very fond of Kai through their conversations over the past months so running away is probably the less likely option.

  
  


“Who will he get to go in his place though-- Oh.” The younger hazards a guess and freezes abruptly at that thought.

  
  


There’s only one person Kyungsoo can (and will) call on when he needs help.

  
  


Oh shit.

  
  
  


=== Three Months Ago ===

  
  


When Sehun had first introduced the website called “1 + 1 = LOVE” to him, Kyungsoo had snorted at the ridiculous name before whacking the other across the head when it became apparent that his best friend had also taken the initiative to create an account for him, without his consent or seeking his opinion of whether he even wanted to step foot into the world of online dating.

  
  


He had also made a strong case of himself not needing such help to land a boyfriend, or just him not even needing one at all, but Sehun merely gave him a blank stare that pretty much sums up how unconvinced he is still.

  
  


Kyungsoo is a shy guy to put it nicely. Insecure is the other not so positive word most others use to describe his kind. He has always been too conscious and concerned of how others view him.

  
  


When Sehun had explained the perks of online dating to him – mainly the fact that he could chat with others, make friends and then progress to something more *wink wink was what the other had said, behind the mask of the Internet for there was no face-to-face interaction required, Kyungsoo was half convinced to give the website a go.

  
  


After all, he did feel kind of lonely witnessing the lovey dovey moments shared by plenty of couples around his school campus. What is the harm in trying right? Also, Sehun had nothing but good words for this website. Kyungsoo knows for a fact that his best friend had even gone out a couple of times with people he’d met, albeit none got the chance to hang out with Sehun for a second time because they just weren’t the right person for me, Soo the younger had told him once.

  
  


Sehun was still meeting new people nonetheless. And from how Kyungsoo laments that he should have better friends whenever the other so much as annoys him with all his incessant chattering back in the small apartment they rented, he wonders if it would do him good to have someone else by his side.

  
  


The man Sehun paints him out to be in his profile description is nothing like how he is in real life. For one, Kyungsoo sure as hell isn’t any kind of a happy-go-lucky guy, and two, he thinks the other’s depiction of his skin tone and complexion being fairer than Snow White’s is a massive exaggeration.

  
  


There was even a profile picture uploaded, and thank goodness Sehun had put up one with the two of them in it. The picture was one taken after Sehun’s most recent dance competition. In it, the younger’s arm was wrapped around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, holding him close to his sweaty body. There was a gigantic smile on Sehun’s face which contrasted greatly with the disgusted grimace on Kyungsoo’s for he had the other’s sweat pressing into his sides.

  
  


It seems like people were drawn to his profile (for whatever reason he cannot comprehend) for he had received more than five friendship requests in just under an hour of being online. It was actually quite an ego booster to see the five hearts beside his name. Sehun had helped him to log in to his account before leaving for class, and Kyungsoo’s lessons only starts at two in the afternoon that particular day, which meant that he had a little time to himself to explore this new site. But, being somewhat of a technology dummy, it had taken Kyungsoo a lot of squinting and false clicks before even managing to successfully navigate to his profile page.

  
  


The first heart he received was from a guy named PokemonTrainerPCYeol whose profile picture was that of a decent looking male hiding behind a beagle pup raised up on his two front legs. Kyungsoo loves puppies so he had liked the other person’s profile back without hesitation, which allowed the two to finally speak to each other via the instant messaging app built into the website.

  
  


He should have known something was off about PokemonTrainerPCYeol when the first words he received from the other were “Hey sexy, will you bottom for me?” And before Kyungsoo could even text Sehun to ask his best friend what the last three words meant, a pop up box had filled up his screen, and because he didn’t really know what to do, Kyungsoo had tapped on the green button naively.

  
  


Oh, it’s a video call was his first thought when a live feed started. What’s with the bare skin was Kyungsoo’s follow-up question.

  
  


“Hey sexy…” He startled a little at the deep voice, but when his eyes trailed up the length and he finally got what it was that he was looking at, Kyungsoo completely freaked out. He shrieked as one of his hands came up to try and shield his eyes, but because he was in a rush, he accidently punched his own face instead. The next second, his laptop was flung halfway across the room.

  
  


Sehun found him quivering under his sheets later that night, wailing about being scarred for life. The latter even had to coax him out of bed with a bag of sweets so he could try to treat the bruising skin around his eye.

  
  


“I felt so cheated, you know?” Kyungsoo pouted, chewing on some of the jellybeans, “The puppy was just too cute so I gave him a like back. I thought he would be someone nice for once and we can get married, then we can adopt a dozen puppies to be our kids.” Kyungsoo chokes on his words and ignores the dramatic eye roll Sehun gives him. “You know I can never say no to puppies.” He whines.

  
  


Kyungsoo also vows to never trust profile pictures with cute looking dogs ever again.

  
  
  


===

  
  
  


The dilemma came when a stranger added him on the dating site and he had not one, not two, but three cute looking puppies in his profile picture. Kyungsoo gulps as his mind hesitates, his finger hovering above the ignore request button for a couple of seconds.

  
  


The three dogs were putting up a rather convincing argument though.

  
  


Ah, heck it he thought before slamming his finger down on the Accept Friend Request and Send a Like Back button. Kyungsoo’s reasoning was simple – he had already seen a stranger flashing his dick at him, so what could be worse right?

  
  


Apparently he wasn’t expecting to be drawn into any drama of sorts after that first encounter.

  
  
  


===

  
  
  


“Remind me again... What is his favorite color?”

  
  


For a short moment, Kyungsoo stares blankly at his best friend, who in his opinion has just opened his mouth to ask a very dumb question. He breaks out into a long drawn groan the next second.

  
  


“Sehun! We’ve been through Kai’s likes and dislikes. Now I’m sharing special episodes from his past he might possibly bring up during dinner, have you even been paying attention?” Sehun stands still and tries not to pee in his pants because of the extremely scary death glare Kyungsoo gives him. The other must have spent time perfecting this look because this is very much an upgrade from the penguin glare he is used to.

  
  


“Black, okay? Black!” The shorter man shoves at his best friend with his two hands to keep him moving towards the restaurant they were about to meet Kai in. “We like the same color, okay? Oh my god, aren’t we just fated for each other.” Kyungsoo says that in a swooning voice and Sehun wants to use that to tease the other, but he also values his life so he rightly chooses to shut up.

  
  


“If you mess this up somehow, I will personally grill your as– ” Sehun yelps and smushes his tiny friend to his chest, a little bit too affectionately. He can fill Kyungsoo’s elbows digging painfully into his ribs.

  
  


“Don’t you worry, my precious bean.” The younger doesn’t care if there were plenty of strangers on the sidewalk giving them weird glances, nor does he care about the protests Kyungsoo lets slip while trapped in his hold. “I’ve got your back, bro. I’m the best wingman you are ever going to need.” Sehun declares. “I won’t let you down.” He coos and rubs his face against the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “ It’s been what six months since you guys started talking? I will get you and prince charming a happily ever after.”

  
  


By now, the latter has stilled while the rage compounds within him. Unlike his best friend who has complete disregard for attracting attention and public embarrassment, Kyungsoo notices the way people around them are staring, and he feels like dying under their judgment. He is so socially inept he might as well be labeled a recluse.

  
  


“I’m giving you three seconds to let me go.” The shorter male grits his teeth and warns.

  
  


But Sehun was still lost in the moment of patting his head like he would his dog, Vivi, and going on about preparing his best man’s speech for Kyungsoo and Kai’s future wedding to actually hear the threat. So it comes to no surprise that when the three seconds are up, Kyungsoo viciously swings his knee up to strike right at the younger’s crotch, and Sehun falls to the ground at once.

  
  


“OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT BURNSSS…” He howls and clutches at the dragon in his pants. “Help. Me.” The fallen man mouths at his best friend, but Kyungsoo who is used to his dramatics merely rolls his eyes and stalk away.

  
  


“Get up, you’re dirtying the floor with Gucci.” And at the magic word, Sehun springs up like electricity has zapped him and hurries to brush himself off.

  
  


It takes them slightly less than five minutes to reach the restaurant Kyungsoo and Kai had agreed to meet at, and even from the exterior, they know this to be an upscale establishment. The two friends exchange impressed glances, this Kai person was either trying very hard to impress the former or he could just be rich (maybe both).

  
  


“Do you have a reservation, gentlemen?” The waitress by the entrance greets them. Sehun, who was still admiring the paintwork of the restaurant’s exterior, jerks up startled when Kyungsoo’s jabs his chest with an elbow. Looking towards his best friend who was giving him the shifty eyes, Sehun releases a soft ah in understanding and clears his throat.

  
  


“Yes, it is I, Do Kyungsoo, the one and only… I AM DO KYUNGSOO.” He declares awkwardly and stares into the gaping lady’s eyes earnestly. Ha! That was brilliant acting. Right Soo? The younger nudges and winks at Kyungsoo who smacks a palm on his forehead and drags it down his face.

  
  


“He has a reservation under the name Kim Kai?” The latter says and sighs dreamily at the name.

  
  


“Ah yes, Mr Kim is already here.” The waitress opens the door for Sehun and welcomes him in. “What about you, sir? Are you with them?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he is addressed.

  
  


“Oh, no! No…” His voice trails off. “I’m… I-I’m here for the washroom only. Yes.” Kyungsoo nods frantically, as if to convince the other to let him in. And the waitress does narrow her eyes at the two of them suspiciously, but she ultimately leads them in.

  
  


“Mr Do, your table is right over there. As for your friend, the washroom is just behind it. I will leave you two now. Thank you for dining at the Replacement Gallery.” The pair nods briefly at the waitress who has already turned around to tend to another patron before turning to stare at their reserved table.

  
  


Hold up. Sehun frowns and faces Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Am I going blind or do I see two persons waiting for me?” He gulps when he finally takes in the appearance of the waiting duo because hot damnnn… well, he can really only see one guy because the other was wrapped up in so much clothing you would think it’s the middle of winter when in fact summer has barely rolled in.

  
  


“Which one is Kai again?” Sehun pauses.

  
  


“I don’t know. Probably the one loo-- oh shit, he’s looking over. That must be Kai.” Kyungsoo drops to the floor in panic.

  
  


Sehun looks over and wolf-whistles, “Your boy is looking fine.” He winces the next second because Kyungsoo was squeezing his hand too hard. He can also tell from how the shorter was taking in dramatic deep drags of air that he is close to hyperventilating.

  
  


Since Kai brought a friend along, Sehun wanted to convince Kyungsoo to join him too, but he knows the latter will never agree.

  
  


“You should go over, Sehun.” Kyungsoo gives him a slight push forward. “I’ll find somewhere to hide. Do me proud.” He nods encouragingly at the other before he drops to a low crouch and waddles his way to the washroom “like a ninja” the younger thinks he hears him whisper.

  
  


Uhm… okay… Sehun tears his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s retreating back and takes in a few deep breaths, only walking over to Kai when he deems himself ready to dish out a masterclass act.

  
  


Wow… he’s really good-looking. He gulps when big doe eyes glance up at his arrival before a beautiful smile graces the other’s face. “Kyungsoo hyung?” The man asks.

  
  


Sehun jerks his head down in an awkward nod and hopes it suffices as an answer.

  
  


“You’re Kai?” He asks, not really knowing why he feels shy in front of the other. When the other nods after a moment’s pause, Sehun’s eyes dart over to the still figure beside Kai. “And this is…” He looks to Kai questioningly. The third guy was staring so intensely at him over his face mask and under the black cap hiding half his forehead, that it scared Sehun a little.

  
  


Kai leans closer to Sehun just then. With flushed cheeks but a curious mind, the latter closes the distance between them too.

  
  


“Sorry, this is uhm – he’s my brother, L-Luhan.” Kai stutters a little at the name and Sehun could swear Luhan just pinched Kai in the sides. “I had to bring him along, sorry if it bothers you. But you see… he’s a little –” The latter twists his index finger beside his temple before he resumes whispering, “off in the head, you know? I couldn’t leave him alone at home.” A grimace appears on his face then, but it was gone as soon as it came.

  
  


There was no real malice in his words though.

  
  


Sehun turns to glance at Luhan again, who he suspects has just given Kai a good kick in the ankles. “Me L-Luhan.” The male gives an awkward bow and Sehun now believes Kai when he said Luhan was mentally a tad off after taking note of his speech impediment.

  
  


“Poor boy.” He mouths at the doe-eyed male discreetly, one hand coming up to shield himself so Luhan couldn’t see what he was saying to Kai.

  
  


There was something moving at the corner of his eye though, and Sehun almost spits out the mouthful of water he just drank in Kai’s face when he sees that it’s Kyungsoo lurking furtively behind a potted plant. His best friend looks so ridiculous.

  
  


“I’m fine.” He coughs even harder when Kai tries to reach over and pat his back.

  
  


Throughout the course of the meal, Sehun finds himself getting closer to Kai despite being under the watchful eyes of the creepy silent guy sitting with them. There were moments where he stumbled when the other made reference to something he and Kyungsoo had mentioned before while chatting on the online app. But all hail his lip-reading skill and Kyungsoo’s exaggerated mimes behind Kai and Luhan’s back that he didn’t expose himself to the pair.

  
  


He also can’t seem to just get over Kai’s beautiful smile. Whenever Sehun wants to store the image of the other’s twinkling eyes and crooked smile in his heart, his mind reminds him that this is the guy Kyungsoo is infatuated with and had begged him to meet on his behalf. Kai is practically his best friend’s crush, and he can’t just sweep in and betray Kyungsoo like that by liking a person he has already set his sights on.

  
  


“I had a great dinner with you today, Kyungsoo.” Sehun’s head snaps up to see Kai smiling down at him, and for a moment, the two hold each other’s gaze comfortably. The silence was only broken when a loud “KIMCHIIIIIII” sounded in an anime voice, followed closely by a distinct camera shutter going off.

  
  


Sehun jolts and looks around Kai, and true enough, Kyungsoo was the one who had snapped a picture – half his head still raised above the wall divider and his hand still holding up his phone, his Baymax case exhibited for all to see. There was even a creepy grin on his face, and Sehun has no doubt his best friend is still ogling Kai’s smile in his mind.

  
  


“Oh crap.” Kyungsoo blurts out before his hand could come up to slap itself over his mouth. By then, both Kai and Luhan were already turning their heads, so Sehun comes to the other’s rescue once again.

  
  


“I must go now, I’m sorry!” He all but barks out, and he winces inwardly when he sees Kai jolting in surprise at the sheer volume he had said it. That did the trick though when both guys turned back to him, saving Kyungsoo from being exposed.

  
  


“O-Oh… so soon?” Kai gives Luhan a short glance before looking back at Sehun. The latter blinks as the two brothers huddle closer and begin whispering to each other frantically.

  
  


“Kyungsoo.” Kai says when he finally breaks away from the other, “Can I have your number? It’s just that we’ve always been chatting via the online messenger… I really enjoyed dinner and I was wondering if you are willing to hang out more?”

  
  


Mission accomplished. Sehun smirks inwardly and he sees from the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo flailing around in joy before he accidentally smacks himself in the face. Sehun sniggers behind his clenched fist, but he straightens his expression once he sees Kai and Luhan eyeing him weirdly.

  
  


“I would like that, yeah.” He accepts the phone the other pushes into his hand and keys in his number. While he is distracted, he doesn’t see Luhan turning around to look over the wall divider.

  
  


“Great! I’ll text you later.” Kai beams at him. Sehun’s heart clenches because the other looks so much like his ideal type, but he knows he doesn’t stand a chance with Kai because he loves his best friend too much to betray him. The latter was too lost in his thoughts to observe how skittish Kai and Luhan had become as more eyes turn to stare at them and the volume of whispers increase. He also doesn’t see Luhan lifting his face mask higher to cover more skin and tugging his cap lower; he doesn’t notice Luhan pulling on Kai’s arm and whispering urgently to the other.

  
  


“I’m afraid we have to go now, Kyungsoo. Really sorry, but my brother’s condition is acting up again.” Kai stands and half-drags Luhan out of the booth, while Sehun remains seated and gapes at the pair. “Dinner has already been paid for. I’ll text you later, alright? I had a splendid time.” Despite the rushed manner he had said it, Kai’s face softens enough to smile at him. Sehun barely had time to nod and say his goodbyes before the brothers take their leave.

  
  


He can swear he heard Luhan saying “Nice to meet you, my Romeo” before he was dragged away by Kai, but Sehun’s mind doesn’t have enough time to wrap around the thought before Kyungsoo was unceremoniously plopping down onto the seat Kai has just vacated.

  
  


“Woah… it’s still warm, and is this his butt print?” The elder squeals.

  
  


Sehun watches in amusement as Kyungsoo bounces up and down a little, patting at the leather. “Even his butt-- warm like his smile.” Kyungsoo props his cheeks up with his palms and sighs dreamily.

  
  


“You’re impossible, Soo.” The younger snorts and reaches over to pinch Kyungsoo’s nose teasingly before the two erupt in laughter.

  
  


They were too preoccupied to notice Luhan looking at them with surprised eyes outside on the walkway, before he was pushed into the waiting Mercedes by Kai as several girls begin to crowd around them calling out to Kim Jongin.

  
  
  


===

  
  
  


+010-9029-8139 said at 8:07AM

 

Hey, Kyungsoo hyung?

This is Kai… really sorry I took so long to text you.

I haven’t been online as well because work has been crazy

(ಥ_ಥ)

  
  


+010-9029-8139 said at 8:21AM

 

Hyungggg… You’re not upset with me right?

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

Please Soo

  
  


+010-9029-8139 said at 8:27AM

 

Monggu is asking you to forgive his Appa

*Attaches photo of Monggu giving the camera a kicked puppy look

Isn’t my son cute, hyung?

  
  


+010-9029-8139 said at 8:41AM

 

Can we meet again, hyung?

I have time today.

  
  


+010-9029-8139 said at 8:44AM

I thought we had a great time over dinner last week…

If you’re upset and don’t want me to contact you anymore… i understand hyung

I’m sorry

☹☹☹

  
  


“Oh for the love of God.” Sehun lifts his head off the pillow and growls at his buzzing phone on the bedside drawer. It’s much too early on a Saturday morning for anyone to be texting him; to his knowledge, all his friends would also be dead to the world at this time. After all, the weekends are considered the time for college students to sleep in and slack.

  
  


He squints at the notifications on his phone and frowns when he sees the text messages from an unknown number. It takes him a couple of minutes more to snap out of his sleepy state and realise that it is Kai texting him.

  
  


Kai. The man with the beautiful eyes and smile. Kyungsoo’s Kai. Also, the man he has developed a mini crush on the second he had set his sights on him in the restaurant last week.

  
  


Sehun freezes for awhile before climbing out of bed with his phone hugged to his chest as he makes his way over to Kyungsoo’s room. He stares down the door and hesitates, but ultimately his loyalty to his best friend triumphs and he walks into the room without even knocking.

  
  


“Wake up hyung.” Sehun strides over to the lump under the blankets and pokes it with his feet, receiving a deep grunt from Kyungsoo in turn. “Are you sleeping or are you still moping? It’s been days, Soo.” He sits down on the edge of the other’s bed and allows his upper body to fall back onto the lump.

  
  


Sehun gets another grunt so he knows Kyungsoo must be awake and is intentionally hiding from him.

  
  


“Do you really like Kai that much?”

  
  


The blankets under him start to rustle until an arm is hooked over the edge and Kyungsoo’s face appears. Sehun turns his head to the left and feels a pang in his heart at the look of sadness on his best friend’s face. How could he even think to take Kai away from Kyungsoo?

  
  


“It’s been almost a week, Hunnie. Do you think he hates us?” The elder pouts. “Maybe he hated the dinner. I knew that cod fish looked undercooked.” Kyungsoo whines and dives under his blankets once again.

  
  


“He doesn’t hate you, Soo. I think he really likes you.” Sehun says.

  
  


A muffled “I don’t believe you” comes from beneath his body.

  
  


He sighs and unlocks his phone. “If he hates you, why is he spamming my phone with texts to meet up again?”

  
  


The lump he is lying on stills at once. “I don’t believe you,” comes from under the blankets again, this time said in a much weaker voice . Sehun sticks his hand holding onto his phone under the blankets and braces himself for the impending reaction he knows he is about to get. And sure enough, Kyungsoo screams the next second, loud enough for the supermarket ahjumma across the road to hear.

  
  


He wriggles under the blankets and Sehun decides to help him out by sitting up. “Text him back!” Kyungsoo demands once he frees his head, hair falling messily over his face.

  
  


Sehun retrieves his phone and hums. “What should I say?”

  
  


“Tell him I’m not upset,” Kyungsoo ignores his jibe of “Yes, you were. Totally.” and rambles on, “and that you would love to meet up with him today.” Sehun hums along as he types, but pauses and fixes Kyungsoo a look after his friend’s last words register in his brain.

  
  


“Hold up, I didn’t say I was free today--”

  
  


“You were planning to go on a Game of Thrones marathon using my netflix account, don’t you dare deny it.” Kyungsoo cuts him off. A silent stare-off ensues before the elder backs down. “Okay, I promise I won’t change my account’s password, and I’ll even do your laundry for a month, if you go and hang out with Kai today. Please Hunnie.” Kyungsoo latches onto Sehun’s back and smothers him with his hug. “Just don’t let Kai think I don’t want to see him anymore. Please.”

  
  


A begging Kyungsoo is a rare sight. It is also a rather convincing display.

  
  


“Alright, alright.” He holds up his hand in surrender. From his tone, it seems like he is doing his best friend a favour, but Sehun knows he is also trying to satisfy his own selfish desire. Kyungsoo beams at him with the power of a thousand suns and hangs his face over the younger’s shoulder as the latter types.

  
  


King Sehun said at 9:01am

 

I’m not upset Kai

And I would love to hang out later…

Where though?

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

  
  


“Oh my god, change your name!” Kyungsoo hisses in Sehun’s ear, but the text has already gone out. The younger gulps and tries to ignore the heavy stare to the right of his face. “And what’s with you and unnecessary emoticons gosh.”

  
  


“Oww!” He cries out when Kyungsoo pinches him on the arm. “I’m trying to help and this is the kind of treatment I--” Sehun flinches when he sees the other winding up for a punch. Thank god they are interrupted by the buzz of his phone.

  
  


Mr Kai said at 9:02am

 

Oh thank god

You scared me, Soo hyung

(；一_一)

I thought you didn’t like me anymore…

Are you free 12 noon? We can go to the new theme park in Incheon.

  
  


“But I hate theme parks.” Sehun complains. Kyungsoo dutifully ignores him and snatches his phone away to type out a reply.

  
  


I am Do Kyungsoo, not Sehun said at 9:04am

 

I love you theme parks!

oKay see you at the entrance at 12

  
  


Sehun snorts when he peeks over Kyungsoo’s head and sees what the latter has typed, getting a palm in his face soon after.

  
  


Mr Kai said at 9:05am

 

Great! And hyung, bring a friend along

I’m bringing my brother too… the more the merrier!

  
  


“Brother?” Kyungsoo turns to Sehun.

  
  


“That would be Luhan.” He nods and gestures to his face. “The guy all covered up in black, sitting beside him during dinner that day?” Sehun watches as understanding dawns on Kyungsoo’s face. “I think the poor guy has some form of intellectual disability and he’s extremely shy, hence the whole get-up… Kai said he takes care of him most days.”

  
  


“What an angel.” Kyungsoo almost swoons.

  
  


“So you’re coming with me then?” Sehun nudges the other’s sides, snapping him out of whatever daydream he was currently lingering in.

  
  


“W-What?”

  
  


“A friend. Kai asked to bring a friend along? You better come.”

  
  


Kyungsoo lets out a tiny meep and makes to escape, but Sehun has known him for far too long and he easily holds him back by grabbing onto the hood of his hoodie. Kyungsoo jogs on the spot for a couple of seconds before he gives up, knowing that Sehun isn’t letting go so soon.

  
  


“But what if I make a fool of myself?” The elder pouts.

  
  


“Kyungsoo.” Sehun sighs and wraps a comforting arm around the other. “You have got to stop thinking bad about yourself.” He gives Kyungsoo’s shoulder a tight squeeze. “You need to start appearing in front of Kai so that he gets used to you… if not, the big reveal of your identity next time will come as too big a shock and he might bolt.”

  
  


He knows he has gotten his point across when Kyungsoo gives him a timid nod.

  
  


“I’ll be there with you all the time, so don’t be afraid okay?” Sehun pats him on the head. At times like this, he almost appears to be the older one in their friendship. “Come on, I’ll help you pick out a cute outfit that will have him drooling as soon as he sees you.” Sehun hauls Kyungsoo up and walks him to his closet.

  
  


Though his heart feels heavy, the younger thinks he should be happy for and supportive of his best friend.

  
  
  


===

  
  
  


“I’ll be there with you all the time. Yeah right!” Kyungsoo scowls and grumbles under his breath as he tries to make his way out of the crowd. Where is his best friend when he needs him the most? Sehun’s height would definitely be helpful in this situation. The hold on the back of his shirt almost goes slack and he whirls around in panic.

  
  


“Don’t let go or you’ll get lost, Luhan!” He grabs onto the other male’s hands and pulls him closer. “I’ll save you. Don’t worry!” Kyungsoo nods reassuringly and smiles at the vulnerable boy before pushing forward once more, not caring that he was stepping on a lot of people’s toes and barging past quite a few shoulders.

  
  


He knew it was a bad idea visiting a new theme park on a weekend the second he saw the crowd when he and Sehun had reached the compound. It was truly a beautiful place -- the rides and stores all built at the edge of the waterfront, with long stretches of the beach extending from both sides of the theme park. But the amount of people here just about spoils the experience for him.

  
  


As he expected, Kai looked glorious up close. When the other had extended his arm for a handshake, a beautiful smile on his face as he greeted Kyungsoo, he had almost hyperventilated on the spot if not for Sehun’s hand rubbing small circles on his lower back. He was also introduced to Luhan who was dressed as ridiculously as the last time, but after recalling Sehun’s explanation that the boy was a special boy, Kyungsoo took pity on him at once and smiled at him.

  
  


As they walked around aimlessly, trying out food from random food carts, Kyungsoo thinks Luhan must have taken a liking to him because the other abandoned Kai’s side and chose to hover around him instead. But whenever he pauses to smile at the other, Luhan always seems to freeze up before ducking his head. Sehun did say Luhan was extremely shy, so Kyungsoo doesn’t tease him about it.

  
  


Speaking of his best friend, Sehun and Kai were walking a little ahead of Kyungsoo and Luhan. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling this down, but Kyungsoo can’t help but see how perfect they look standing together. The pair visually attractive and they also never seem to run out of conversation. It’s the first time he sees his best friend so comfortable in front of another that isn’t him, also, chatting and laughing so happily.

  
  


Kyungsoo’s heart aches because he thinks he doesn’t deserve to have a chance with Kai. It is hard to just give up after all those meaningful conversations he had with the other on the dating website. But Kyungsoo prepares himself for that possibility the more he sees Sehun smile at Kai.

  
  


The sudden entrance of a big tour group cutting in between them makes him lose sight of the pair walking in front. Kyungsoo stops walking halfway and immediately feels a body making soft contact with his back. Oh right, Luhan! He whirls around at once and holds onto the boy’s hands.

  
  


He must be frightened out of his mind being separated from his brother, Kyungsoo thinks. “Are you okay?” He bends a little despite being shorter than Luhan, to stare at the other’s eyes only visible from an angle due to how his cap obstructs view of his face. “I know there’s a lot of people around, but there’s no need to be afraid. I’ll help you find your brother again. Okay?” Kyungsoo smiles. “Trust me.”

  
  


The fingers around his tighten just a little and he takes it to mean Luhan’s okay. “Keep close.” He says before spinning around. He doesn’t know why warmth settles in his chest when he feels hands grabbing onto the back of his shirt, but Kyungsoo decides he quite likes the feeling.

  
  


After they finally made it out of the mob with a couple of occasions when Luhan almost gets separated from him, Kyungsoo leads them over to a short stone wall meant for park visitors to rest at and plops down tiredly. “You should sit and rest.” He pats the spot beside him and beckons Luhan forward.

  
  


He tries to catch his breath and wipes at the sheen of sweat on his face, watching as Luhan shuffles forward and sits as well.

  
  


“Aren’t you feeling hot under all those layers?” Kyungsoo asks out of concern and with a frown on his face. He scoots closer when he sees the other boy nod once. “Then let me help you get them off, just so you can breathe better and cool off alright?” Before Luhan can even protest, Kyungsoo has already slipped off his cap and pulled down his face mask.

  
  


Wow. Platinum blond hair, big eyes blown wide open, and puffy lips that will put even his to shame. “Why are you so handsome. It’s so unfair.” Kyungsoo bemoans as Luhan stiffens and hides his face behind his hands. Are all males beautifully sculpted by God except for me? He sighs and reaches up to dab at the other’s forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, even shifting away some of his fringe sticking to his skin, because he thinks Luhan would need help to take care of himself.

  
  


Kyungsoo doesn’t notice Luhan’s hands slipping lower and lower until he is met with dark brown eyes staring at him with so much fondness it confuses him. For a long minute, the pair stays silent and simply looks at each other, faces only a couple of inches away.

  
  


It is Kyungsoo that finally breaks away and clears his throat awkwardly. “I better text Sehun to let him know where we are.” He fumbles for his phone in his pocket, not realising his slip of tongue and how Luhan was now smiling at him. “He and Kai must really like each other to not even notice we’re gone.” Kyungsoo pouts.

  
  


“I think they like each other too.” The strange voice startles Kyungsoo and he turns to Luhan at once.

  
  


“You can talk! Wait-- sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so degrading.” He pinches his eyes shut and uses his closed fists to knock at his temples.

  
  


“It’s okay.” Luhan stops his hands and holds them between their bodies. “Why do you look so sad, hyung?” Kyungsoo sighs and shrugs.

  
  


“I think Sehun and Kai make a good pair, don’t you think?” He locks eyes with Luhan. “I only wish I was as tall as him or as handsome… maybe Kai will spare me a second glance then?” Kyungsoo smiles bitterly.

  
  


“Hyung, I thought your name is Sehun?” Luhan smiles at him with a curl at the corner of his lips, a teasing one, and all the blood drains from Kyungsoo’s face.

  
  


“Oh right. Hahhaa… Silly me.” He ducks his head to hide his grimace.

  
  


Luhan squeezes the hands he is holding and fixes a warm smile on his face as Kyungsoo glances up. “It’s okay, hyung. I already know that you’re Kyu--”

  
  


“Oh my god! It’s Kim Jongin!” A shriek from a young lady passing nearby shocks them into letting go of each other. “Oh my god!” She runs up to them and Kyungsoo can only watch on as she latches onto Luhan’s arm. The latter was trying to fit his cap on his head now, but it’s far too late as more eyes start to flit in their direction.

  
  


“Jongin oppa, can we take a photo together?” Kyungsoo takes a hurried step back as more girls start to crowd around Luhan. Except, he no longer thinks the other is called Luhan.

  
  


“What’s going on, Luhan?” He yells.

  
  


“I can explain, Kyungsoo hyung.” The other male locks eyes with him and tries to move closer, but it just wasn’t working due to the sheer numbers now around them.

  
  


Kyungsoo hyung. He called me Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s jaw falls open as he takes a couple more steps back. He knows. How does he know? He looks up and sees the panicky look in the other’s eyes. Many of the girls are now shoving their phones in his face, and some even took out pen and paper, almost as if they were asking him for an autograph.

  
  


And through it all, Kyungsoo just feels so cheated and betrayed as he watches on. He feels as if he has been played. His heart is starting to beat faster in his chest and he really needs to calm down before he descends into a full panic attack. Kyungsoo quickly punches the set of numbers he knows by heart and lifts his phone to his ear.

  
  


“Sehun. I feel like I can’t breathe.” He rushes out the second the line connects.

  
  


“Soo.” His best friend sounds like he is panting as well. “Take in deep breaths. I’m coming for you. Kai just ran off as well, and I don’t know what’s going on.” Kyungsoo drowns out Sehun’s voice and looks up at this Luhan or Jongin person, he doesn’t even know anymore, to find his eyes have never looked away from him. He too had a phone pressed to his ear as he tries to maneuver his way out of the crowd towards Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Jongin! Step away from him!”

  
  


Kyungsoo looks to his right to see Kai flying in from nowhere and diving into the group of girls, except he isn’t Kai because this Jongin person has just addressed him as Luhan. His head hurts so bad, Kyungsoo slumps to the ground and holds onto the sides of his head.

  
  


A familiar pair of arms lock him in an embrace only a couple of seconds later and he buries his face into Sehun’s chest.

  
  


He could still hear the screams and shouts from a couple of meters away, but they seem to be moving further and further. “You’re fine. Breathe Soo. There you go.” Sehun pats his back and focuses his attention on Kyungsoo’s face. He only backs up a little when he sees the discomfort leave.

  
  


“What happened, hyung? And was that Kim Jongin?” Sehun shakes his head and looks off to the distance. “I can’t believe Kai is Kim Jongin’s manager.”

  
  


Kyungsoo stares as well and he sees the pair he previously thought were called Luhan and Kai run towards the exit of the park.

  
  


“He’s not Kai, Hunnie. I heard this Jongin person call him Luhan.” He sees the confusion in Sehun’s face but continues to ask. “Who is Kim Jongin anyway?”

  
  


“Only the biggest actor on the scene now.” Sehun fixes him a look. “How do you not recognise him. Do you live under a rock?”

  
  


“He’s that guy with the platinum blond hair?”

  
  


At the younger’s nod, Kyungsoo exhales deeply in disbelief. “He was Luhan, or at least he was pretending to go by the name of Luhan.” He wills Sehun to catch on. “Kim Jongin was the man under the black cap, black mask, and black everything. And he knows me, so it means he must be the Kai I was talking to on the internet. I bet he enlisted the help of his manager to meet you, just like how I got your help to meet him.”

  
  


Sehun’s jaw unhinges in timely fashion.

  
  


“Let’s go home and sleep this whole nightmare away.” Kyungsoo says and pushes himself off the ground.

  
  


It hurts to think about Kai and Kim Jongin, so he wills himself to forget it all.

  
  
  


===

  
  
  


But Kyungsoo finds it hard to forget because it seems like Kai doesn’t want him to.

  
  


The second he had logged onto his account on 1+1=LOVE, his message inbox had been bombarded with texts from who else but Kai. He decides to delete his account soon after.

  
  


Apparently, Kai has resorted to texting Sehun’s phone, thinking it was Kyungsoo’s number to begin with. And the younger couldn’t just change phone numbers just like that, so he himself has resorted to coming to Kyungsoo to try and persuade him to speak to the other again.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Hunnie. I don’t know why he’s so persistent.” He ducks his head and stares down at his lap. Kyungsoo feels the end of the couch dip down under Sehun’s weight as he settles beside him.

  
  


“I know why.” His best friend replies. The ease in which he says it stuns the elder to look up.

  
  


“It’s simple, isn’t it? He obviously likes you too much to let you go just like that.” Sehun says in a voice so soft, as if he is afraid to say something wrong. “He’s Kim Jongin for god’s sake. It’s not every day a superstar puts in so much effort just to reach out to a common folk like us. I know you feel upset, angry even, that they tricked us like that… but so did we. I’m not saying to forgive him right away, but at least let him explain? I know you really like him too, so why continue to ignore him, Soo? You’re hurting him, and you’re hurting yourself.” The younger points out.

  
  


“He’s hurting?” Kyungsoo whispers.

  
  


“According to Luhan, he hasn’t been himself ever since that day, and it’s been what six seven days now?” At the look the other gives him, Sehun elaborates. “I might have kept in contact with his manager. Please don’t say anything more--” The younger sends him a pleading look, “-- this isn’t about me and Luhan, it’s about what you’re letting go.”  

  
  


“And what is that I’m letting go?”

  
  


“Oh for god’s sake, stop feeling so insecure, Soo.” Sehun says exasperatedly. “You’re letting go of an opportunity to be in a relationship with a person you obviously like, and who obviously cares for you. Do you know how many people will kill to be in your shoes now? To have Kim Jongin even think your name?”

  
  


A lot, I reckon. Kyungsoo closes and opens and closes his mouth again.

  
  


“Tell me, do you still like him. Yes, no? Let me have it.” Sehun shoots out his question.

  
  


“I-I…” He stutters.

  
  


“Kyungsoo.” The other says in a warning tone, and it makes him crack.  

  
  


“Yes, okay! Yes. I like him a lot. Still.” Kyungsoo blurts out before burying his face in his hands. “I don’t know what to do now.” He whines.

  
  


“Good. I’ve got you covered.” Sehun says before their doorbell rings. He looks up at the latter at once. Kyungsoo doesn’t like the look in Sehun’s eyes, as well as the smirk he is sending him.

  
  


“Oh no you didn’t.” He whispers.

  
  


“Yup.” Sehun pops up off the couch and strides over to the front door. Kyungsoo lets out a squeak and attempts to melt into the leather.

  
  


He hears murmurs before Sehun was yelling out to him, “Luhan and I are going out to grab some coffee. You two obviously need to talk. Bye, Soo!” Kyungsoo stops breathing once the door slams shut. He doesn’t dare open his eyes to look up, but he does hear the feet approaching.

  
  


“Hyung.”

  
  


Jongin’s voice is deep, but he also picks up on how unsettled and sad he sounds.

  
  


“Hyung. I’m sorry, please look at me. Soo please.” He feels a touch on his hands, and very slowly, Kyungsoo peels his eyelids open. The very man that has plagued his thoughts for months now is crouched in front of him, looking up with a sad smile on his face.

  
  


That kind of expression doesn’t belong on Jongin’s face.

  
  


“I didn’t mean to lie to you, Soo. I would never hurt you intentionally.” Jongin says the moment he sees Kyungsoo paying him attention, as if he worries he won’t get the chance to say his piece. “I know we’ve only known each other for half a year, but you mean a lot to me… I can’t quite explain it.”

  
  


Kyungsoo tries to hide his tears by nodding his head. “I get it, Jongin. I get it. I feel the same way. I’m sorry for lying to you and Luhan too.”

  
  


He hears the other say “Oh, Soo” before Jongin is settling on the couch and pulling him towards him. “It’s okay. Why are you crying? Don’t cry please.” Kyungsoo presses himself into the other’s side and finds comfort in the way Jongin wraps his arm around his shoulders.

  
  


“I just can’t believe who you are and why you’re still here.” He says.

  
  


Jongin chuckles and lifts Kyungsoo’s chin up so that he faces him.

  
  


“Forget who I am, hyung. That’s not important. What’s important is that I’m here because I finally found someone I truly like, and there’s no way I would let him slip from my fingers.” The arm around Kyungsoo tightens just a little.

  
  


“I’m here to confess and officially ask this person out so I do hope this isn’t wishful thinking on my part and he really likes me too from all the past conversations we have had.” Jongin chews on his bottom lip nervously as he waits for some kind of response from Kyungsoo.

  
  


At his prolonged silence, Jongin scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment and reaches towards a big wicker basket on the floor Kyungsoo didn’t even notice was there. “If not, I would have to use my secret weapon to get him to agree to go out with me.” The celebrity studies Kyungsoo’s face carefully before lifting the flap of the basket.

  
  


Kyungsoo lets out a sharp gasp the moment he sees Jongin lifting the three puppies from the basket and onto his lap. “This is your secret weapon?” He can’t help but smile and pick up the dark brown one -- monggu he remembers -- nosing at his tummy.

  
  


“Puppies.” Jongin nods sheepishly. “You did mention you can’t ever say no to puppies. I remembered.”

  
  


Kyungsoo laughs and turns to the other. Smile falling till his face sets into a serious expression. He has finally come to terms with it all; he has finally decided to give himself a chance.

  
  


“Yes, Jongin. Yes, I’ll go out with you.”

  
  


The return smile he gets from Jongin is the one that belongs and should remain for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments on what you thought of the fic <3


End file.
